Forever Forgotten
by celestial-sonneteer
Summary: Edward and Bella were together long ago. After some misunderstanding and vision problems, Bella has completely forgotten Edward and Edward thinks that Bella is dead. What will happen when they meet again? Will their love be remembered? On permanent hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to the awesometastic Stephanie Meyer. I _wish _I owned Twilight...**

"No," I whispered, close to tears. "Don't do this. Please… Please…"

She looked deep into my eyes; I couldn't tell what she was feeling or thinking, though. I was normally great at reading faces, but she had mastered, all too well, the talent of having a poker face on demand. The emotions that I wanted to be tangible - regret, sorrow, anger - were all absent on her angelic face. Her face was blank, and yet, just as sinister as the hunting vampires that used to scare me in nightmares I had as a child.

"I'm leaving," she told me. She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I won't bother you ever again. I won't talk to you. I won't talk about you, either."

I came to a horrible realization. "It will be as if I'd never existed!"

I looked at her, appalled. "You can't just forget all about us. Don't throw away all of these years we were together!" I stood up from the bench we were sitting on.

She looked at me with empty eyes, and strolled over to the crosswalk in the park.

_Run! Run after her! Beg her to stay! _I yelled at my feet to move, to chase after the girl that I loved. My eyesight was starting to blur; I was crying.

She gave me one last look, and tears started running down her face. The brown haired girl ran into the crosswalk just as a car was rolling down the street.

"NO!" I screamed! But it was too late to save the girl I had loved…

* * *

**So, what'ya think?**

**Remember, Reviews = LOVE and studies show that lack of reviews means that we won't know what to work on for next time. So...**

**READxxxREVIEWxxxLOVE**

**---SwissVeggieVamp & Alisaurus---  
**


	2. Isabella

**Disclamer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, and sadly, not to us. We just can write stories about them! Yay!**

I awoke from my nap feeling as sluggish as ever, not wanting to escape from the small, but warm, cramped mattress in the corner of my dingy apartment. I pulled the blanket off of me slowly and stretched out my legs and arms before lifting my head off the pillow to check my alarm clock. I looked at the black piece of junk and saw the bright numbers staring back at me. The clock read 6:20pm. Great. I'm already twenty minutes late. I grabbed my disgusting mandatory neon orange colored shirt for my job at the diner, and ambled off to my most prized possession, a 1953 red Chevrolet pick-up truck.

I arrived at Mike's Diner about six minutes later. _At least there wasn't traffic,_ I thought. I sauntered through the door and grabbed my apron and ridiculous hat that all employees of Mike's Diner are obligated to wear. I already knew that my boss was going to give me another of her famous lectures on how I was late - again. I saw my boss, Valerie, marching toward me and I knew I was in trouble. I saw her shooting glances that were disturbing enough to scare a vampire.

"You're late" she announced.

"Yeah I know, I'm really sorry I just, I was really tired and was taking a nap until-"

"Bella," she snapped. My attention was elsewhere.

"Isabella" I interrupted with a frown. I didn't like to be called Bella. I hadn't been called it since I was a kid.

She starts again, the anger is prevalent in her eyes. "This is the third time this week that you're late. I'm really sorry but next time this happens, I'm going to have to fire you" she mentioned. She didn't look sorry. The only reason I took this dull job was so that I could pay for community college. I knew this night was exactly like any other night: completely and utterly dreary…

* * *

"Mom!" the fourteen year old girl exclaimed. "I don't want to move away from Phoenix. I actually like it here" The girl hated anything that involved change.  
"Honey, you'll love Manhasset. It's right near the water and it's such a cute little town" Renee said.  
The girl packed the rest of her clothes into an enormous duffle bag and placed it into her family's tiny car. As her family arrived at the airport, they started boarding the plane, and she began to drift off into a state of slumber…

"Bella! We're here!" the girl's mom screeched.

She had a pounding head ache. Suddenly, the girl remembered why she was so cranky. They were moving. Again. The girl knew that however bad Manhasset was, it couldn't be worse than Forks. Forks was a town in Washington that was raining almost ninety eight percent of the time. It was dull, rainy, and gray all the time. The girl helped her mom pull the countless bags and luggage and helped lug it to the car. She shuffled into the back seat, seething with anger.

"Mom, this is so unfair! Why do we always have to move?" the girl whined

"Sweetie, we have to accommodate Phil's need as an athlete" Her mom said, reaching over to kiss her husband on the cheek. The girl was utterly repulsed by the action.

The family pulled up to a quaint little house in the town of Manhasset. She got out of the car and looked out to see her neighbors waiting to greet her family. As soon as she popped out of the car, she saw a beautiful boy with emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight. His bronze hair, shaded with tints of gold and chestnut.  
A petite woman with hair so caramel, it could be easily mistaken as candy, smiled and said "Hi I'm Esme, Edward's mother. We're going to be your neighbors"  
_So his name is Edward_, the girl thought. _What a perfect name for a perfect boy_…The girl immediately wanted to know him. What was he like, what was his favorite meal, did he enjoy reading, did he play an instrument, what was his favorite TV show…

"Hi, you must be Bella" The flawless boy said. The girl's name had a pleasant ring to it when he said it with his smooth and lulling voice.

"Yeah hi. Um you must be, um Edward right?" The girl said, obviously dazzled.

" Uh-huh." He grinned. "I can tell we're going to be great friends" The boy said while his eyes sparkled with amusement and a grin lit up his face.

* * *

I awoke from my daydream with a startle as the bell on the door rang irritatingly loud. I glanced up to notice that is was only another customer. _Great_, I thought. How absolutely wonderful and freaking fantastic…

"Hi welcome to Mike's, may I take your order"

"Can I get one large chocolate milkshake, large chicken…." and that was all I heard as I began to zone out again. _Wake up, Isabella, _I thought.

"Um, sorry can you repeat that again please? I said, dazed.

"Large milkshake, large chicken tenders, and fries" the large man repeated annoyingly.  
"Coming right up" I said. I strolled toward the swinging double doors, my vision still a bit hazy from my day dream. I was only fully awake until I realized I had knocked into Joe, another one of the waiters who was carrying a huge platter filled with food. The sound of the clatter was the last sound I heard before the room went silent  
"Oh gosh, sorry here let me help you-"  
"It's fine, just-- never mind. Can you just let me clean up?" Joe replied, sounding exasperated.

Not only was I late, forgot the customers order, _and _knocked over a full tray of food, but I managed to do this in all of _ten minutes_. This cycle repeated what seemed to be about thirty times, until my shift was finally over at 11 o'clock. I ripped off my apron and hat, glad that there was circulation in my head again. I left without a word, too relieved to say goodbye to my co-workers. I left feeling weary and cranky, just wanting to get to my bed so I could fall asleep and never wake up. Life was so terrible for me, that at times I didn't want to wake up. Only then would I realize that pleasant things only happen when one is asleep, and that life was just an everlasting nightmare, only you couldn't wake up. That was when I grasped the concept that no one's life could be as terrible as mine.

* * *

**Kay everyone, there's chapter one for ya!  
**

**Hope that you enjoyed it and all, so please remember to review! Tell us if you liked something, didn't like it, want to develop more of this character, etc!**** I really need about 10 reviews on this one. Opinions, grammatical errors, suggestions, stuff that you didn't like...**

**--SwissVeggieVamp & Alisaurus--  
**


	3. Perfect

**A/N: Alrighty, so this chapter is in EPOV. The story will go from EPOV to BPOV; switching off each chapter. Don't worry! We'll notify you otherwise!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Edward's soul, or any of the other Twilight characters...**

**Oh, and when you're done reading, search the lyrics to the song Perfect by Simple Plan! It's crazy how it corrisponds to the chapter!**

**I know, I know. I didn't really go with the whole "10 reviews, then an update" but, I really wanted to update. Just wondering and all, but if you guys could like PLEASE REVIEW, it would be amazing! Please?  
**

**Here we go!  
**

* * *

Perfect. Part of speech: adjective. Definition: a: flawless b: corresponding to an ideal standard c**:** faithfully reproducing the original

In every sense of the word, my life isn't perfect.

How can life be flawless? We're all humans. Flaws are natural and normal. Who are we to say that we don't totally screw up on a daily basis? They can be so miniscule, like squishing a bug. Or, they could be so huge. Like maybe hitting a guy with the front of your car. But we all do it; we're only human.

But, sometimes I feel as if I screw up too much. Like my life is too screwed up. Just too crooked. I just try to convince myself that it's not all my fault. Maybe to try and look at the big picture. I couldn't have done all of those things...

I couldn't have started that fire. I couldn't have made all those firemen sick with the flu. I couldn't have sent the only two available men on the job into the building. I didn't make them realize that no one was inside the building. I couldn't have made the ceiling co-- I did not kill my father and brother five years ago.

* * *

_  
My mother came rushing into my room on my seventeenth birthday. She had woken me up, but I didn't care._

"_Happy birthday Edward!" she shouted._

"_Thanks mom." I moaned. She was so peppy this morning, even I wasn't as excited as she was. And it was my birthday for God's sake._

"_Now get on your clothes and come downstairs, your father and sister are waiting."_

"_Where's Emmett? Is he gone already?" I looked around our shared room for my older brother, only to see him still under his covers. _Typical_, I scowled at him._

_Esme smacked the back of my head. "Don't be mad at him, look at all the work that they give him! No wonder he's still sleeping! School by day, studying by night, its _**terrible**_! He has no time to himself…" her voice faded at the end, as if interrupted by a different thought and walked out of the room, still mumbling._

"_Why's dad still here? Shouldn't he be at the hospital?" I asked nobody in particular._

_My father, Carlisle, was a doctor at the local hospital. He worked in the emergency room and sometimes, as an EMT if he was needed. Why he wanted to work with the most disturbing, bloody, and injured patients was a mystery to me, but he just told me that he worked there to remind himself how lucky he was._

_Even though Carlisle __**was **__the one that I looked up to, he had plans for my future that I didn't agree with. He wanted my siblings and I to become doctors. Emmett was following in his footsteps, by becoming and EMT and being a volunteer fireman, just like him. Alice, he had given up on long ago, she refused to be anywhere near blood and other bodily fluids._

_Me, well, I wanted to become a famous composer. I wanted to write piano compositions to be used in shows, and celebrated. Yet, my father didn't approve of me spending my time with my instrument of choice, and wanted me to learn how to use his: the stethoscope. His job was more practical, but I didn't want to spend my time __**physically**__ helping humanity. I wanted to entertain and amaze them, with my wonderful compositions. _

_I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, and __**tried**__ to do something with my hair. I ran out of my room, struggling to keep my noise to a minimum._

"_Happy Birthday Edward!" my baby sister, Alice, yelled in her high soprano voice._

"_Shh," my parents and I whispered in unison. I glanced in the direction the snores were coming from._

"_What?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "Can't I be excited if my older brother is __**finally**__ growing up?"_

"_You're excited only because now I can drive you to the mall without a parent or guardian in the car."_

"_I know, but it's only until I turn seventeen," she smiled at me joyfully and then skipped away. Alice was younger than me, but only by 4 months. We had adopted her from Mississippi when I was 20 months old. She'd have her license by December. _

_Emmett's snoring stopped as Dad walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Happy birthday son," he smiled at me._

"_Thanks"_

"_It's a shame that sleepy bones over there," he pointed in the direction of my bedroom, "and I are going to be on call all day. I would have really enjoyed celebrating with you today."_

"_It's fine," I lied._

_He frowned at my horrible attempt._

"_These days," he began in a low, sad voice, "there are so many accidents, fires… just disasters in general…" he shuddered and started again. "Many people get hurt. Not always those in grave danger, but the ones rescuing them."_

_Esme had been eavesdropping on our conversation. She walked over to my dad, appalled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Just be careful, love"_

"_I always am," he replied. He gave her a look, as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. So amazed and bewildered, yet also so deeply in love._

"_Alice," I softly yelled, trying to ignore my parents' 'moment'. "Wanna go out for a little, to the mall, like you wanted?"_

"_Of course!" she shouted, as Emmett walked down the stairs. He barreled towards me, arms out for a hug.__** "**__Oh sh--!"I started to mumble, but suddenly… SLAM!_

"_Hey, little bro! Happy birthday!" he pulled me into his chest for a tight bear hug._

"_Can't….Breathe….Em…" I choked out._

_He started chuckling at my dreadful attempts at releasing me from his hold. "I invited Rose over today, to keep you guys company." He looked at me, knowing that his fiancée of eight months and I didn't get along too well. "Rose sends birthday wishes." He said to me. __**Yeah, **_**sure**_**,**__ I thought, but nodded anyway._

_Carlisle's watch buzzed. "Well," he stood up from his seat in the den, and walked over to my mom. He quickly kissed her on the cheek, Alice on the head, and gave me a hug. "Happy birthday son," he said again, and ducked out of the house. _

_Emmett, 10 steps behind my dad, punched me in the shoulder, and whispered into my ear "Not too rough with Rosalie, okay? She's not been **well **__lately." I nodded, and off he went._

_Rosalie soon arrived to our house and we decided to go to the mall. Esme said that she needed to shop for lingerie with the girls. Which probably meant that they didn't pick my gift yet, and that they didn't want me to come with them. So, they picked the __**last **__thing that I wanted to go shopping for and decided that they needed to go shopping for it. I didn't exactly know if they were being truthful (about what they were buying) or not, but I decided not to press my luck and went to the music store. I sat down at the electric piano,after waving hello to the owner, and my good friend, Robert._

_As the first song that I played smoothly flowed into the next, the television near the register caught my eye. _

"Breaking News!"_, it screamed. "_There is a fire in an ice skating rink about 23 miles East of Manhattan. It's in the town of Port Washington. The fire department is currently evacuating the building…"_**Wait,**__ I thought to myself. It was the end of June. The skating season was in winter. There shouldn't be anyone in the building. The news reporter continued on with the story. _

"Because of the "Firemen's Flu", as we've been calling it for the past week, only two volunteer firefighters / medical professionals were on the job: Emmett and Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Both are residents of Manhasset, NY."

_I stopped playing and stared at the screen._"We now go live to John Claments, live at the scene." _The scene cut from the news room, to a man in front of a burning building: the ice rink._

"Thanks, Paul," he started. "As you can see, the two firefighters are working hard to empty the building of anyone still inside." _A man from off screen whispered something to the reporter. _"Okay now, folks. The building seems to have been empty, as just confirmed by Dr. Cullen, via walky-talky. They are trying, now, to safely exit the building."

_Just as I was about to let out a sigh of relief, the inevitable happened: on the screen, the entire roof of the burning building collapsed inward, crushing everything, and everyone inside of the rink._

_It all happened very fast. I started screaming and sobbing, and collapsed to the floor, shaking. I opened my eyes, and even as blurry as they were with tears, I could see the distinct three shapes of the girls I came to the mall with on the floor: One was unconscious, one was in a similar position as myself, and the last was on her knees, cradling her belly, tears streaming down her face._

* * *

I woke up on a morning in October. _Man, _I thought to myself. _I dreamed all about the day they died. _I sighed. _I shouldn't obsess over my horrible life right before bed. _I sat up, and got out of bed. I brushed my teeth, and put on clothes. I just left my hair the way it was. My haircare skills didn't improve much since I was 17.

I didn't have work today, or tomorrow, or the next day if I wanted. I was a musician. I composed pieces and preformed them in piano bars and wherever else I could get a gig in the Portland area. _I just guess that I'll eat breakfast and go out to the park_. I needed to walk outside. _I need some fresh air to clear my head_. I wouldn't resort to ... I shook my head All I needed was some fresh air and exercise to help forget.

As I strolled out the door, I made a mental note to myself to call my mother and sister this week. I hadn't seen them in months.

_

* * *

_

**Can you figure out which girl was which at the mall? And what's with the last girl?  
**

**Read on to find out --**

**Oh, and remember to please review!**

**READxxxREVIEWxxxLOVE**

**---SwissVeggieVamp & Alisaurus---  
**

* * *


	4. Dreamer

**A/N: Again, this is BPOV just so you know. So, yeah. Read on, young grasshopper!**

**Oh, and in the last chapter, the unconscious girl was Esme, the one in a position similar to Edward's was Alice, and the third was Rosalie.  
**

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be awesome if I owned Twilight? Well, I don't. Stephanie Meyer does.  
**

* * *

If any one faculty of our nature may be called more wonderful than the rest, I do think it is memory. There seems something more speakingly incomprehensible in the powers, the failures, the inequalities of memory, than in any other of our intelligences. The memory is sometimes so retentive, so serviceable, so obedient; at others, so bewildered and so weak; and at others again, so tyrannic, so beyond control! We are, to be sure, a miracle every way; but our powers of recollecting and of forgetting do seem peculiarly past finding out. – Jane Austen - Mansfield Park

* * *

I arrived at my cramped apartment exhausted from my day. I quickly turned on the TV and plopped down on my tiny love seat that my mom had given me as a housewarming gift. The 11:00 news was just turning on TV. As I started listening to the breaking stories, I closed my eyes. When I opened them a few seconds later, I was in a different place than where I was before…

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Where am I?_ I thought. I gazed around at the maps on the walls of the room I was in and I realized that I was in Forks. I looked out the window and saw a thick haze of fog covering the streets. I stared around me at the oddly familiar room. _Why do I recognize this place?_

"Hello?" I asked. Not a sound responded back to me.

"Anyone here?" I shouted. The noise echoed throughout the lightly furnished room.

Since it was evident that no one was indeed in the house, I walked out of the front door and started walking down the street. I approached the main street of Forks, which I oddly enough remembered. As I strolled down the slick sidewalks, using every ounce of concentration to make sure I didn't trip, I suddenly realized I was starving, yet had no money. I stopped someone on the street to ask where the nearest bank was.

"Excuse me, where is the nearest bank?" I asked to a woman waiting on the corner. She didn't reply.

"Hello?" Again, not a single word uttered. Why was I unheard?

I decided to ask another person who was walking right toward me, but didn't even look. He kept walking and he looked like he was going to bump into me._Can he not see me?_ As I was trying to figure out what was going on, the man walked right through me! I was startled, and spun around to face him. He seemed unfazed, like nothing had happened.

_What the hell?_ I thought. I walked further down the street and finally found a bank. I looked into the window, and everything came back to me: The bank, all of the fog… _What day was it?_ I looked at my watch. Just as I had thought, it's October 16. Oh God, Charlie! This was the day Charlie had died.

I suddenly remembered everything that happened on that fateful day…  
I ran into the bank and saw my father, Charlie, trying to arrest a robber. The man had a gun, but Charlie knew better. Teenagers never used it. "Merely for show," as he had put it, when it came up in conversation. I knew what was going to happen, and I had to stop it.

"DAD!!! CHARLIE! HURRY AND GET OUT! The gun's LOADED this time!"

Why the hell couldn't anyone hear me?!

"CHARLIE HURRY!" I yelled pleadingly, tears streaming down my face.

_Oh please, God no._

As Charlie was about to pull out his gun, a shot rang through the air.

Charlie looked stunned, and fell to the ground. Right before his body hit the floor, I saw him lock eyes with me.

I witnessed as the life drained out of him, and pooled, crimson red, on the floor. I stared into his lifeless eyes and realized that this was my fault, entirely.

Charlie and I had gotten into a fight on his birthday. I wanted him to take time off from work, so that he could go celebrate, but he said that he was always on call. I yelled at him, and what was a small conflict, turned into an all-out screaming match.

Frustrated, he left, despite what I wanted.

Why didn't he listen? It was his birthday. He needed to go out and celebrate, spend what little time he had off, with me. We never were together, we were loners. Too much alike, I guess…

I suddenly buckled to the floor beside him and sobbed. When I looked up, I saw the criminal right in front of me.

**oooOOOooo**

I awoke with a start. I sat up and felt my hair sticking to my face as I felt my body drenched with sweat. I tried to recall my dream and the one thing that stuck out was Charlie.

I hadn't been to Forks in so long…It was so unbearable to think of him, that I must have shut him out of my mind. I felt terrible. I promised myself I would visit his grave tomorrow, first thing in the morning. I tried not to cry, and it took all of my self-restraint not to. But as I lay my head back down on my pillow, I felt a single tear slip down my cheek.

"Charlie," I whispered between sobs. "Charlie..."

**So, you know the drill! I really don't wanna do this, but for this chapter, I'd like to get up to at least 6 reviews total. So only 3, guys! Please?  
**

**READxxxREVIEWxxxLOVE**

**---SwissVeggieVamp & Alisaurus---  
**


	5. Summertime

**A/N: Wow! Chapter 4 already! So, just to let you know, that last chapter was a dream of Charlie's death in Forks many years ago! We've (Ali and me) got so much awesome stuff planned out for the next few chapters! So sink your teeth into this one and let the feeding frenzy begin!  
**

**Disclaimer: If only I could write myself into Eclipse as Bella... Well, that's never going to happen, because Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me...**

* * *

It was my favorite time of the year: fall. I really wanted to go down to the park, but I didn't expect to find exactly what I was trying to avoid. Portland is generally wet for most of the year. Why would there be a picnic? I sighed, and continued strolling along the path.

I guess there's a reason why fall was my favorite season. The colors are so pretty. And the leaves just give up; fall to the ground. The trees stand dormant for three months, and just wait for the cold to end. They wait for the new leaves to grow and blossom, too. I've been in the winter of my life for a long time now. I just can't get over what happened.

The summer of my life, the summer of love, was the definite high-point of my life. It's not that I didn't love and miss my brother and father. They had died just about a year ago. My mother and sister were still mourning. Rosalie was especially upset. We hardly saw her for a few months, and then she magically reappeared in our lives. We welcomed her with open arms anyway. But me, I guess, I just didn't feel the need to mourn past the first few months. Emmett and Dad would want me to continue living my life, now more than ever.

I was having the time of my life, that summer. We had finally made it past that awkward transition from best friend to girlfriend by mid July. Oh, I probably forgot to mention this, but my best friend, Bella, who had lived next door to me since I turned 15, and I recently had started a relationship. I was thrilled that she felt the same way about me when we first met. I remember the day when I told her how I felt.

I went to sit on the bench by the fountain. I looked into the water and became absorbed in my memories...

* * *

_"Bella," I called. She should have been downstairs about ten minutes ago._

_"Just a second, Edward! I'm almost finished with her." Alice was helping me with my plan. She was the only other one who knew. She just approached me and told me if I loved Bella, her best friend, she would help me plan the best way express to her how I felt._

_When Bella and Alice finally walked down the stairs, I couldn't believe my eyes. I'd have to thank Alice later. Bella was dressed perfectly for the occasion. I didn't even tell Alice where we were going, I guess she just knows these things. She was wearing typical attire for girls that are anywhere near the water during summertime: shorts, a tank top, and a bikini. But, what made Bella perfect was that she didn't have to try to be pretty. She already was. Alice subtly put makeup on her, which, for once, enhanced her natural beauty instead of making her a pale-faced clown. She was getting better at this whole makeup thing._

_"Hey Bella," my voice cracked an octave, throwing away my chance at nonchalance and not hinting that I was so nervous, that I was about to barf._

_She blushed, and smiled at me. "Hey," she looked at what I was wearing. "Just a guess, but by the looks of our outfits for this afternoon, we must be going swimming…"_

_I nodded, trying not to use words to answer her. Any conversation would be a potential way to spill the beans, and I really didn't want to tell her before I could think over what I was gonna say. It wouldn't be too romantic if I blurted out "Smokin' hot" in the middle of a conversation._

_"Come on, let's go, Bella. The two of you are gonna take your bikes out for a spin. Maybe go to a place to go swimming? Let's go and grab your bike." I bet Alice already knew my plans. Thank God that she didn't tell Bella about where we were going swimming. She would have come to her own conclusions, and it would have been bad… Really, terribly bad._

_I trotted after them, grabbed my bike and the backpack with all the supplies that we needed for today, and rode over to Bella's garage. Our houses were right next to each other, so the ride wasn't even a real ride at all._

_"Come on, Bells." I said. Trying to stay focused on keeping a secret whilst looking at her was going to be harder than I thought. "Let's ride."_

_"Bye Ali!" She shouted after my sister as we peddled down the street. She didn't even notice the huge backpack on my shoulders._

_"Have fun."_

_As we weaved down the sidewalk, dodging people and animals alike, she attempted to make me talk about where we were going. They were mostly one-sided, because I was trying _really _hard not to spill the beans._

_"So Edward," she started again, fluttering her eyelashes this time. "Alice really spent a lot of time on me today, so-"_

_"Why? You don't need it." _Damn_. I was telling the truth, yet she looked at me like I had a duck bill on the front of my face. Did she not think that she was pretty? She blushed when I stared into her deep brown eyes for longer than was comfortable._

_"So," she started again, not skipping a beat. "We must be doing _something _special. What's today?"_

_"I can't tell you." It'd give _everything _away._

_She pouted, and blew the hair away from her eyes. "Is it someone's birthday? Cause it's not mine, or yours. And all of our other friends are away for the summer."_

_I focused in front of me, instead of looking at her and risking having another awkward moment, and took a turn that brought us down the 'scenic route' to where our destination was. I didn't want her guessing._

_She tried to ask me where we were going, but I didn't answer her. "Bella," I started. "If I really don't want to tell you yet, it must be a surprise. Don't you want the full effect?" I banged my fist onto the handlebars of my bike. Shit. If I continued talking with her, I'd never be able to think of what I was going to say. Or, even worse, give the location of our picnic away._

_"Okay, I won't bring it up."_

_As we finally approached our destination, we dismounted our bikes, and left them at my family friend's house. They had a beach in their backyard. A private section, secluded from the rest of the beach._

_"Put this on," I told her. It was a blindfold._

_She gave me that look again. "You're joking, right?" I shook my head._

_"You're impossible." I needed her blindfolded. If she guessed where we were going… And also, I needed time to prepare. I had set it up earlier on, but I really needed to set up our picnic._

_She ended up putting the blindfold on, and I steered her down to the shoreline. As we got closer to the beach, the waves started crashing harder into the shore. The sound normally was my favorite in all the world, other than her bubbly laugh. But tonight, it threatened to blow my surprise. I quickly grabbed my iPod from my pocket, and put the earphones on her ears. I pushed play, preying that it wasn't a Spice Girls song. Alice had locked them onto my iPod, and I didn't know how to get those 5 songs off. Although, they _were _catchy.  
_

_"Ooh!" she shouted. I went paler than usual, hoping that it wasn't one of the more embarrassing ones, like _Wannabe_. "I love the Black Eyed Peas!"_

_"_Where is the Love_… Right?" that one was my favorite of their songs._

_"Uh-huh"_

_"Just sit right there, and I'll be right back. Don't take off the blindfold, or turn off the music."_

_I set up the picnic blanket and plates. I turned on the grill and put 3 hot dogs on. I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to say to her…_Bella, I love you_… Was that good? I had time._

_When the food was done, and I put the hot dogs in buns, put ketchup and mustard on them, and stuck them on our plates, I still didn't have a clue about what I was going to say. After pouring us each a soda, and five minutes, I was hopeless. That's when I realized that Bella was subconsciously singing the words to the song._

_"…The truth is kept secret; it's swept under the rug. If you never know truth then you never know love…" Those words were louder and more distinct than the others. Maybe the Peas were right. I needed to tell her the truth about how I felt, or she'd never know. _Now or never, Cullen. You'll die alone if you never tell her. You can do this. Go! Go! Go!

_I took off the earphones and whispered into her ear. "Bella, we're here." I then took a leap of faith, and removed the blindfold._

_She gasped, and stood up. She walked all around the picnic blanket, taking in all the sights and sounds. "Wow, this is just… _Wow_!" She was speechless._

_Here we go… "Bells, we need to talk." _Smooth_. She nodded, not knowing what to make of this. "Sit down on the blanket. I made us food." I gestured to the hot dogs. She smiled, and laughed. "I remember the time that you actually thought that they were made of dog meat. You didn't eat them for a month! But then Esme and Carlisle told you otherwise." I laughed at the memory. I was really gullible back then._

_"Bella, I brought you here so that we could talk. I need to tell you something… I need to tell you the truth." I looked into her eyes and put my heart and our friendship out on a line. "Bella," I started. "I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you and have ever since. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and just amazing. Do you feel the same way?"

* * *

_I was woken up from my daydream by the feeling of cool rainwater hitting my head. I stared up into the now cloudy sky, and sighed. I guess I'd just go to a diner, or home, or something. I paused for a second. _Did I still have alcohol in my apartment? _I asked myself. After a second's worth of deliberation, I decided to just walk around. I had enough money to buy a cheep umbrella from the nearest CVS. They carried so many of them, that I think if the whole city of Portland needed umbrellas, CVS could supply everybody with one, and still have extra. I just needed to get away from things. I needed to think.

**Wow! Sorry for the cliffie in the flashback! I just couldn't help myself! I was so excited to write this! Hope that it's as exciting to read!  
**

**Have a happy day! Remember, reviews = candy!**

**READxxxREVIEWxxxLOVE**

**---SwissVeggieVamp & Alisaurus---  
**


	6. Homeward Bound pt 1

**Howdy! Here is the next chapter of Forever Forgotten! Sorry for the late update! Alisaurus had a broken computer. Oh, and this is going to be a 2 parter.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a purpose - to go visit Charlie. I had told my boss that I would not be able to go to the morning shift today. But, I didn't tell her that it was so I could go visit him. I would have gone if she had said no, anyway. I had already purchased plane tickets to Port Angeles. I would rent a car and drive the sixty-ish miles to Forks from there.

I picked up the first pair of jeans I saw, threw on a plain navy blue t-shirt, tied up my converse, and flew out the door. The drive from my apartment to the airport would take about forty-five minutes, but I still had to check in, make sure I had my tickets, etc…

I looked at my beaten, worn digital watch that I got as a gift from my step-dad Phil when I was about twelve and it read 6:30am. I was right on schedule. I started up my red Chevrolet, but it took about three tries until I actually got it running.

The next three hours went by in a blur. I could only remember bits and pieces; maybe it was the fact that I felt an extreme amount of anxiety since I was going to visit Charlie for the first time in six years?

"Excuse me, where is Gate 11?" I asked a woman behind a counter.

"Go straight until you see the big desk, then make a left and right. You should be right in front of it!" she said, way too peppy for her own good.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

I trudged over to Gate 11 and thought that visiting Charlie right now might have not been such a good idea. I realized I had just spent a hundred dollars on this plane ticket, seventy-five dollars on a car that I would be renting, canceled my shift at work, and spent about three hours checking in. Oh, yeah. _And _I kept thinking that I would be going back to the rainy town of Forks… Back to a place that I dreaded even _thinking _about ever since he died.

I started to feel emotionally unstable and dizzy, so I set my backpack down and inhaled deeply. I missed Charlie. We understood each other in a way Renee and I didn't. I was filled with a pit of emptiness right in the middle of my chest and wiped away the tears that were forming.

"Flight 1309 Gate 11, now boarding." A bodiless voice told me from the speakers.

This was it. I grabbed my bag and walked through the doorway and handed the man my ticket. I walked forward, through the tunnel, and onto the plane where I was greeted by an overly excited group of flight attendants. I walked to my seat, and put my carry-on luggage in the compartment.

I sat down reclined and started to feel calmer than I had all day. I became comfortable and fell into a deep, relaxed sleep. I awoke with a start, because there was a huge man, poking me with his finger. I guess he was trying to wake me up. I looked up at him groggily.

"Hey, we're about to get off now. Sorry I woke you, but…" he said sheepishly. He trailed off with his voice and offered me a grin.

"No... no, yea sure, fine, definitely" I mumbled.

"I'm Jacob, by the way." He smiled and went to shake my hand.

"Hi, I'm Isabella." I responded. I looked at him, shook his hand, and realized that he was really cute.

He had a prominent face shape and intense, brown, reassuring eyes. His hair was beyond black and fell about a half inch past his shoulders. His mouth was perfectly proportionate, unlike mine, and had a grin stretching across his face. I saw a flash of bronze and green in my mind, but then it was gone. Where _had_ I seen that before?

"Where are you going in Washington?" Jacob asked.

"Forks. It's right down by La Push Beach."

"So what is a pretty girl like you going to Forks for?" Jacob asked

"I'm just…visiting" I said, which was partially true. I mean, I was visiting someone, just not in the sense that I was visiting a live person

"Oh! Me too! I'm going to visit my father. I lived right down in La Push when I was little, but I moved for college. Maybe we can meet up some time…?" he said, hesitant.

"Yeah, sure," I said with a smile that reached my eyes. I haven't even known Jacob for more than five minutes, and I already felt a sense of security… Of peace. It was as if he was the sun, and radiated happiness to everyone he came in contact with.

"Well here's my number" he said as he whipped out a pen and started scribbling on a napkin.

"Call me sometime" he said as he got up. And then… he was gone.

I looked around me, and half the plane had unloaded and I didn't even notice. I was one of the last people in the plane.

I grabbed my small duffle and walked out of the plane happily. I skipped the luggage pick-up since I only brought one carry-on bag with me, and continued on to the exit of the airport.

I walked outside and looked up at the sky. It was as gray I remembered it to be. I picked up my rental car (a **Chevrolet Aveo**) and got a room at the cheapest motel near town.

It was about 3:00pm and I had nothing to do. I decided to go to the boardwalk, the part of Port Angeles that I spent most of my childhood at. As I was driving in the car to the Port Angeles boardwalk, I looked around and everything looked exactly the same. Old thrift shops, Native American stores, a few grocery markets, and a few other commercial shops all clustered together. I saw one of my favorite restaurants by the bay, La Bella Italia, and decided to have lunch there since the food on the airplane was horrid. I parked in one of the few spots, and walked into the restaurant.

"Table for one please" I said to the waiter. Most people would have thought that going to a restaurant by yourself is a bit awkward, but I never really had a problem being alone. I guess that's one thing me and Charlie had in common. Silence and loneliness suited us perfectly.

"Right this way" he said. I followed him, and I stared at the back of his head. He looked…_familiar_? No… I didn't know him. But when I sat down and looked at him, I _definitely_ knew I had seen him somewhere. He gave me the menu and left me to choose my lunch. Was his name _Erin_? No, Erin's a girl's name…_Emmett_? No, Emmett sounds like a _buff_ guy's name. I had decided on the shrimp penne pasta. When the waiter came back he stared at me, and his eyes seemed to bug out of his head.

"Bella?!" The strange man said

"Yes…?" I said, unaware of he situation

"How is this? How are you? What the?!" he was rambling on like I normally do.

"Do I know you?" I said, clearly confused.

"Bella, it's me Eric. We went to high school together, remember?" That's where I knew him

"Oh yeah, hey"

"Bella, how are you? I mean with the crash and all… Because I heard it was a pretty brutal crash…" _What crash_? Was he _insane_? I had _no_ idea _what_ he was talking about.

"Bella, you were hit by a car during our senior year. You broke your pelvis, three ribs, and you had a concussion….Don't you remember _anything_?" he prodded.

"What _are_ you _talking_ about? I don't know what the _hell_ is going on!" I yelled.

I grabbed my sweater and ran out of the restaurant. I sat down on the nearest bench and started to cry uncontrollably. I kept having these flashes of a beautiful boy in my mind and _didn't_ _know_ _who_ _he was_. I _had_ to know. Who _was_ he? _Why_ didn't I know him? He was so _beautiful_…

I was hopeless; sobbing about a daydream. On top of my instability, some creep started talking about a car crash. Who the _hell_ did he think he was? He was obviously playing a joke or prank on me…._Or was he_? I kept crying until there were no more tears to shed, and I curled up into a ball. Flashes of a silver car coming at me kept repeating in my head.

Was Eric _actually_ telling the _truth_ about the crash? Did the beautiful boy in my daydreams do that to me? I _needed _to find out the truth.

* * *

**OOH! SO, this is where we leave you until next time, fair readers! So happy reading and have a great Mother's Day!**

**-- Em and Ali --  
**


End file.
